


Necesidades básicas

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Porque no importa cuánto Sherlock intente negarlo, él también está bajo los términos y condiciones que implican ser humano.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Necesidades básicas

**Author's Note:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**11:00Hrs.**

— _Sherlock, follame..._ —Sherlock abrió los ojos con fuerza, buscó la figura de su compañero de habitaciones, quizá sentado frente a su computador, quizá recostado sobre el sofá debajo de la cara sonriente. Se levantó de inmediato al no encontrar a nadie, sencillamente aquellas palabras no pudieron haber provenido de su mente, se habían escuchado tan claras como perturbadoras y no encontraba forma en el mundo en que él lo hubiera imaginado sin más causa o consecuencia, solo porque sí.

Buscó rápidamente por la cocina, su habitación y por si las dudas en la de John también. Estaba desesperado, prefería pensar que John se escondía debajo de la cama, la mesa, o el closet, con tal de evitar la irremediable conclusión de que realmente había imaginado aquella frase tan paralizante. Dobló las mangas de su camisa y entró dando un portazo al baño solo para encontrar que todavía no arreglaba la gotera del lavabo. Gruñó, eligiendo sobre otra cosa reparar esa nimiedad en lugar de pensar porqué su mente le había jugado tan aberrante broma.

**15:00Hrs.**

— _Te necesito dentro de mí, Sherlock..._ —Sherlock intentó levantarse de su cama solo para enredar entre sus piernas en las mantas y rodar directo al suelo después de unos cuantos jalones. Cayó sobre su pecho, un escalofrío le recordó que luego de reparar la gotera y empaparse totalmente no se había cambiado de ropa antes de acostarse.

Toda su vida había sido un experto en eliminar aquellas cosas en su mente que, siendo totalmente innecesarias, irrelevantes y sobreestimadas, debían ser echadas del precioso y limitado espacio en su cabeza. Sin embargo ahora mismo parecía ser que su subconsciente consideraba de alguna forma relevante mostrar a su mente consiente aquellas extrañas, grotescas e inquietas palabras. ¿Había algo relacionado con John que no estaba viendo? No podía pensar en algo, pues el doctor apenas estaba en el apartamento y todas las veces en las que Sherlock ocupaba su asistencia dirigía más su atención hacia el caso.

Siendo que John estaba siendo John todo el tiempo, Sherlock poco o ningún cambio había notado en su persona. Así pues, pensó Sherlock luego de un rato, todavía acostado sobre el suelo con sus ropas mojadas pero las piernas cruzadas y las puntas de sus dedos unidas a su mentón, tal vez no era un cambio sobre John a lo que su subconsciente deseaba que dirigiera su atención. Cerró sus ojos grises, concentrándose todo lo que podía recordar sobre la última semana que había pasado con John.

**17:00Hrs.**

— _¡Sherlock, más!... por dios ¡más!..._ —Sherlock hizo todo lo posible por alejar la imagen que, desafortunadamente, llegó hasta su cabeza solo por el mero recuerdo de las escenas anteriores. Se paseó por la sala, caminaba desde la chimenea y saltando la mesa de café hasta el sofá largo regresaba sus pasos solo para remárcalos una vez más. Ciertamente la sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo le hacía el paseo más complicado, no obstante nada se comparaba con el tema que por una u otra cosa no podía sacar de su mente, apesar de cada intento.

Sin permitir que la tela dejara de cubrirlo, se rascó los rizos negro medianoche. Aquellas imágenes taladraban su mente vez tras vez, y mientras más buscaba respuestas más extraño le parecían. Pues si bien eran escenas que no iban con su propia percepción de sí mismo, tampoco es que sus ideas calzaran con lo que era John.

Ese ex soldado compañero suyo no podría ser capaz de mostrar un rostro tan consumido en el placer como se lo mostraba su imaginación. Su voz no era la más apta para entonar una erótica ópera de gemidos, jadeos y sollozos como los que podía reproducir en su cabeza. Y definitivamente una piel curtida bajo el sol extranjero, cubierta de cicatrices, no sería bajo ningún concepto un maravilloso lienzo sobre el que perlas de sudor y rastros de saliva pintadas por la lujuria se miraran siquiera apetecibles.

Sherlock sonrió con mofa. Cómo si realmente hubiera posibilidad de que pudiera imaginar semejante sarta de locuras. Él no era un primate que solo pensaba en sexo. Él era Sherlock Holmes, una de las personas más inteligentes de todo Londres, por la reina ¡del mundo! No tenía mayor deseo que el de sus necesidades básicas y ni siquiera eso cuando se embarcaba en un caso.

**19:00Hrs.**

Tomó la taza con té negro recalentado que se había preparado el día anterior, agregó azúcar, un poco de leche y, revolviendo con la cucharita, se sentó sobre su sofá frente a la chimenea. Afuera el viento de octubre arrastraba algunas hojas secas y las hacía bailar frente a la ventana. Sherlock inhaló el delicioso vapor blanco y azucarado.

Podía decir que se encontraba más tranquilo, pero no. Estaba jodidamente feliz. Desde aquel último razonamiento ninguna imagen surcó desvergonzada por los pasillos de su mente como desde aquella mañana había estado ocurriendo. Suspiró, debía ser la falta de casos lo que irremediable dejó a su subconsciente actuar de tal forma.

Miró la hora en su celular, John debía llegar en poco tiempo. Tomando un sorbo a su té sonrió con ligereza, su compañero estaría contento de saber que el lavabo ya no goteaba. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su bebida escuchó pasos remarcados y con más peso del que debería, sin embargo el ritmo era el mismo de siempre. Dejó libre un ligero "oh" al caer en cuenta que, por el día, John había pasado a hacer las compras de la semana luego de trabajar solo medio turno.

Se acomodó de mejor forma la bata para luego recostarse cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cerró los ojos, calmó su respiración y fingió estar dormido, no había algo que le aburriera más que John le pidiera su ayuda para acomodar la despensa.

—Sherlock, ¿podrías...? ¡Agh! —Sherlock escuchó los pasos de John dirigirse hacia la cocina en donde colocó sobre la mesa apenas despejada algunas ruidosas bolsas de plástico. Y nuevamente dirigió sus pasos esta vez en dirección a Sherlock. El detective, a pesar de todo, mantuvo sus gestos relajados—. Sherlock Holmes, ven a ayudarme o no habrá leche con chocolate para ti —susurró sobre su oído, para luego dejar un sonoro y rápido beso sobre su mejilla. Sherlock abrió los ojos, ¿cómo pudo haber sido descubierto?—. Aunque no roncas, cuando de verdad estás dormido abres la boca —respondió el doctor ante la pregunta no anunciada.

John reía ante su pequeña victoria al mismo tiempo que caminaba de nuevo hacia la cocina. Sherlock le siguió apenas unos segundos después, solo para que, al cruzar aquel par de puertas corredizas se encontrara con la graciosa imagen de John tratando, muy inútilmente, de colocar un par de latas en la cima del armario en la pared. Sherlock se acercó, sin la más mínima intención de ocultar se sonrisa burlona.

—Considera esto mi gran y única ayuda —pronunció Sherlock, acercándose a John que no detenía su intentos. Tomó la lata de su mano aún estirada, luego de colocarla sobre las demás y descender su mirada se dio cuenta de la posición que había impuesto entre sus cuerpos. No es que fuera la primera vez que acorralaba a John de esa forma, no era el caso cuando en sus verdes ojos podía distinguir cierto brillo que, de no haber sido por sus erráticos pensamientos de las horas anteriores, habría pasado completamente desapercibido. Un brillo que, como casi no recordaba, estaba en esos ojos desde hacía algún tiempo ya.

John rodeó con sus brazos el largo cuello de Sherlock, se levantó de puntillas y recibiendo con afecto el abrazo que rodeaba su cintura cerró los ojos ante el rostro que lentamente descendía hacia el suyo.

Sherlock saboreó por milésima vez los labios finos y suaves de su compañero, sintió el calor que irradiaba, inhaló con profundidad el aroma a miel de su piel y escuchó la respiración que trataba de ser silenciosa y controlada. Miró, como si de la primera vez se tratara, los gestos en su rostro. La elevación de sus cejas en un arco perfecto, el suave movimiento de sus labios. Y, cuando aquel par de ojos le vieron directamente, pudo comprenderlo. Como un curita que se desprende en un solo movimiento, todas y cada una de las imágenes que su mente había reproducido sin su consentimiento se liberaron.

Cual hoja arrastrada por el viento, cada escena fluyó de manera libre. Y ahí estaba, John pidiendo que le follara. John rogando ser profanado. John gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de él. John alcanzando un erótico húmedo clímax. Y, cuando aquel par de ojos le vieron directamente, se dio cuenta por fin que él también era humano, un primate solo un poco más evolucionado.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que las necesidades básicas no solo son dormir, comer y desechar lo comido. Pudo entender, un segundo antes de regresar sus labios sobre los de John, que el sexo no es solo un capricho. Para él, tanto como para el resto del mundo, el sexo es algo obligatorio.

Y Sherlock, afortunadamente, tenía a John para anunciarle su más reciente descubrimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> ⊂(•‿•⊂ )*.✧


End file.
